Rachel Roberts (model)
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | height = | haircolor = Blonde | eyecolor = Blue-green | measurements = 86.5-61-89 (35-24-35) | weight = | dress size = 36 (EU) / 4 (US) | shoesize = 39 (EU) / 8 (US) | website = | spouse = Andrew Niccol (2002–present; 2 children) }} Rachel Roberts (born April 8, 1978) is a Canadian model and actress. She was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Roberts has appeared in numerous ad campaigns, most notably for Biotherm Skin Care Products, and she became well known in the United States as the titular character in the film S1m0ne. Career When Roberts began modeling, she began to work for magazines such as Elle, Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, Glamour, Marie Claire and the ''Sports Illustrated'' Swimsuit Issue of 2000. Signing on to be skin-care line Biotherm's official model, she gained even more popularity by posing in campaigns for labels such as Ralph Lauren, Gap, Bottega Veneta, Ferre, Sisley, and Victoria's Secret. She has walked for countless designers such as Chloé, Valentino, Givenchy, Fendi, Blumarine, Roberto Cavalli, Comme des Garçons, Paul Smith and Balmain. She also was seen in the Dutch television and advertisements media April 2013 for the brand and scin care Nivea cellular anti-aging cream. Film/TV roles Roberts made her film debut as the title character of the movie S1m0ne in 2002. The studio attempted to keep her identity a secret during production, and did not accord her credit in the initial theatrical release, in an effort to maintain the illusion that her character was a virtual computer-created entity. After release her identity became known and she received credit in the video release.David Germain, "'Simone' Gets A Life of Her Own; Rachel Roberts Emerges as the Real Woman Behind Unbilled Role of a Digital Actress", The Washington Post, August 24, 2002 .Alison Jones, "Culture: Rachel Is an Image of Pixel Perfection; Computers Cannot Replace Real Actors, as Alison Jones Finds out from Rachel Roberts", Birmingham Post, October 30, 2002 . During production she became involved with, and later married, the film's writer, producer, and director, Andrew Niccol.Nigel Dempster, "Rachel's expecting a baby . . . and it's not just an illusion", The Mail on Sunday, December 29, 2002 . They have two children."Rachel Roberts and Andrew Niccol welcome daughter", People, March 3, 2008. She has guest-starred on such television series as Entourage, Ugly Betty and Numb3rs. She was given a recurring role on the ABC one-hour drama, FlashForward, when David Goyer created the show, and stayed a recurring member of its cast till its cancellation. In 2011, she played Carrera in the movie In Time. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (TV series) as Karen Chevera – CSI Unplugged (2012), she played Soul Fleur in the movie The Host. Filmography * UHF (1989) * S1m0ne (2002) * Numb3rs (2005) * Ugly Betty (2007) * Entourage (2008) * How To Seduce Difficult Women (2009) * FlashForward (2009-2010) * In Time (2011) * CSI Unplugged (2012) * The Host (2013) Agencies *Liz Bell, Vancouver (Mother Agency) *NEXT London *NEXT New York *NEXT Los Angeles *NEXT Paris *NEXT Milan *VIEW Spain References External links * * Category:1978 births Category:Canadian female models Category:Canadian television actresses